


The Return of House Inze

by Chimera428



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, castra - Freeform, prompt, supersecretsanta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Cat/AstraTheir first Christmas after they meet. Preferably before Kara knows Astra is alive.MERRY CHRISTMAS!





	The Return of House Inze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



> I know it's not finished but there's a reason and that reason is I can't help but write a novel for this lol!
> 
> Also, this story assumes some heavy liberties with canon timeline. It also touches on Superman (the movie 1978) and that in Superman's attempt to save the world from Lex Luthor when he reroutes one of two nuclear warheads into space, it gets sucked into the phantom zone and explodes, resulting in Fort Rozz being dislodged and rocketed towards the wormhole created depositing the prison ship into our immediate space where it thusly crashes in its Area 51 local we know from Supergirl shortly before Kara's arrival, not as a result of Kara's arrival.

Cat had seen Astra in the sky, knowing full well what she had done to Kara and the world prior and easily remembered what it was like for Kara after her own sister had killed the phantom hovering over Washington D.C. now. Cat knows, without a shadow of a doubt how deeply losing Astra hurt Kara, knows that it was like losing her mother all over again. And you can hurt Cat as much as you'd like but don't mess with her cubs.

Cat also remembers what it was like when she and Astra first met forever ago… A chance happening, in Metropolis of all places. When Astra was investigating Superman and knew immediately who he was and wondered where Kara was. Only to find out somehow, no doubt through some article in the Planet by one Lois Lane, that he was the only one like him on the planet and that he had been raised on Earth from infancy. 

Astra had followed his human persona home around Christmas intent on confrontation and something else, even if she didn’t know what that was. Only to see Ma Kent and find out about his ‘father’ and how he had died years ago and as a result had served as the catalyst for Kal-El, or now Clark Kent, becoming Superman.

Astra had visited the Fortress of Solitude thereafter, what with Clark’s description of it to the human woman and how he longed to have some method of seeing his dad, Jonathan, again like he could others from Krypton. With her arrival she had easily disabled the Kalex having known how to reprogram them from her days within Krypton’s Military Intelligence division prior to becoming the General she was now. She could not however disable the Jor-El hologram she encountered, or the Zor-El one that had been activated by the other interactive hologram. Initially she had believed the pair would try to stop her, or warn this planet’s ‘Superman’ about her presence. Instead, to her surprise and dismay, the pair had relayed their own condolences and sorrows concerning the focus of her intrusion to begin with.

Kara.

The daughter she never had but loved and cared for as if she had been. That was certainly one area Jor-El never attempted to even touch with an answer despite her vague and continued suggestion that Astra knew he had done something concerning his own son and niece. Especially considering her approval for children from the council, along with her sisters and that the final approval for either woman had come from Jor-El himself.   Which had proved all the more disconcerting later on when Lara had Kal-El without approval and without the birthing matrices

Astra had parted that icy solace and Clark had never been made the wiser. Which in the long run had only increased her efforts surrounding her nephew and this world as a whole hereafter, despite the dangers her actions presented to herself and Kal-El. 

Never once did she reach out to him or make him even consider that he was not the last son of Krypton for fear it would dilute or destroy the path he was forging now. All the while knowing there were others from Krypton, having escaped Fort Rozz, hellbent on turning the tides in their favor and for the time, she was quietly involved but on a much more subtle level.

Infiltrate from within, start slow and gradually save this primitive world from itself so it would not end up like Krypton had. Which had been on point until another far more venomous General had made himself known. Astra had been in the fortress then, hidden away while Clark was again visiting his earth mother for the holiday when Jor-El had alerted her that she needed to make her choices then and there, family or duty.

Ironically it was that answer that had introduced her to a rather fiery individual by the name of Cat Grant. She had left the fortress, hellbent on infiltrating the Daily Planet in search of Clark before General Zod could take hold. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had kept tabs on her nephew but it would be the first direct encounter to date.

Her intention to blend in had gone over well enough to at least get her onto the upper floors of the Daily Planet’s bullpen however when Astra had tried, without success to locate Clark Kent or his supposed paramour Lois Lane she had been met with confusing stares and equally confusing responses.

It was beyond infuriating for the woman who was already a standout by comparison in all black attire and the lightning streak through her hair but it wasn’t until her fist went through a wall, what with one more person telling her they had no idea to whom she was referring as far as Clark went and that Lois was on assignment, that security had been contacted.

When the officers had attempted to escort her and instead ended up on the floor did she manage to pull the full attention of the Planet’s other ace reporter, Cat Grant.  Initially, the woman had thought this dark individual was just some disgruntled citizen that had been run through the gamut of the news media and was looking for the reporter responsible. It wouldn’t have been the first time and certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Cat had seen Astra's fist go through the wall, not unlike that time she swore Clark’s had been the one to break one of the office shredders without a single consequence to his wellbeing and he thought no one had seen. That hadn't been enough to spark her initiative to actually get involved, until the mysterious woman had dropped the two security officers to the tile with no more than what looked like an effortless shove.   That Cat decided right then this woman was worth more than just a cursory consideration.

She heard the threat to call the police while this other woman went on a tirade in a language Cat didn’t understand. For whatever reason Cat had slipped beside her, a firm hand settling on the woman’s shoulder, which might not have been the brightest idea, causing the much taller woman to turn her entire focus on Cat with a snarl to rival some great feline of a thing.

“Alaska! There you are!” Cat put on her most convincing smile as if suddenly recognizing an old friend. It had thrown Astra so far off her course of action that all she could think to do was grow still and relax the mallets her hands had curled into.

“Astra.” She corrected but Cat kept on going.

“Right yes, you’re looking for…..”

“ClarkKent.”

“Clark! Yes Clark, know him well, work with him.” Cat looked at the officers on the floor. “I’m sorry gentlemen this is Kent’s …..”

“Aunt..”

“Aunt Alas-”

“Astra”

“Astra! Yes, she’s come from very far out of the country and isn’t familiar with uh… the customs, yes they're a little different. I’ve got her from here thanks again!”  With every word Cat directed Astra, pulling her back, pivoting her around and negotiating the pair of them into another part of the bullpen before slipping into an office and shutting the door.

“Now who the hell are you and why do you need to see Clark Kent badly enough to nearly get all of Metropolis' finest boys in blue in here?”


End file.
